Crazy!!!
by Magmurashi
Summary: First ever posted ficcy! Please, don't flame.


  
Disclaimer: I do not own digimon of any sort of way-like you didn't know....  
  
  
  
  
"I want my money back!!!" yelled a bald Matt as he chased Gomamon down the street, "Sorry Matt! How was I suppose to know which one was shampoo and which one was instant hair loss?" Gomamon shouted behind him but Matt was outraged and didn't stop running. Gomamon had to lose Matt somehow, then Gomamon had an idea, he stuck his hand in his small suitcase and pulled out a mirror. He tossed it at Matt, Matt caught the mirror then looked at his reflection, "NNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!" is all Gomamon heard of Matt before he was out of site. Gomamon had to hide before Matt was on the rampage again, he then spotted Tai's apartment. "I think Tai's place would be a nice place hide for awhile" was all Gomamon managed to say as he was catching his breath. The sound of distant explosions was Gomamon's sign that Matt was back- and madder than ever, Gomamon ran into the small apartment and knocked on the Kamiya's door.......   
  
  
Inside the residence was Tai hiding behind the couch with a machine gun, "Kari, open the door and see who it is, if it's Matt, wave your left hand and I'll use my machine gun to blast him into orbit. But if it's Mimi, wave your right hand." Tai ordered like he was in the army. "What will you do if it's Mimi sir?" Kari asked like Tai was a colonel. "I'll throw a pink box of chocolates out the window and she'll go after it, oh and don't call me sir." Tai replied exept without the army tone.   
  
Kari opened the door and saw Gomamon, Gomamon waved his hand to say hi (Scientific fact: Kari's brain, Kari has five main parts of the brain, kindness, politeness, determination, wonder and Miko. The politeness part of the brain has a great affect which happens only when someone waves their hand in a friendly way to Kari, the affect is that the force from her brain sends pulses or sonic waves to the arm which reflects them to the hand causing the hand to wave too, in other words, when she sees someone wave to her she waves back. Got that? Good.)   
  
Kari waved her left hand back at Gomamon, forgeting all about Tai's hand signals. Tai quickly got up and fired at Gomamon. Gomamon saw this coming so he put his hand in his suit case and pulled out a thick rubber pillow, the bullets of Tai's machine gun bounced off the pillow, when Tai finally got to his senses he dropped the machine gun. Sora herd the machine gun fire and ran up to Tai's door.   
  
"What kind of goofy party is this? Why is Kari mindlessly waving her hand? Why is Gomamon holding that rubber thing in front of his face? Tai, wh-" but before Sora could finish, Tai interrupted. "Sora, do you know that you sound a lot like T.K. asking questions?" "WHAT?!?! I'll show you!"  
  
In a restaurant, namely, the cold stone cafe, Biyomon was busily serving hungry customers. "Hey canary! Get me a mocha!" Biyomon hated serving rude customers but it was her job. "Right away sir!"  
  
While Biyomon was getting the rude man's order, she looked at an Obaida times news paper on a table: News Break, Young boy destroys 62 houses, 70 cars, 3 trucks and 7 ants because of hair loss. End of News Break. After reading the paper, Biyomon started wondering 'Could the boy with the hair loss be Matt chasing Tai? No, couldn't be, if it was Matt chasing Tai, 100 houses, 200 cars, 50 trucks and 8 ants would be destroyed. He must of been chasing Gomamon, mabye I should help?' and with that Biyomon flew out the restaurant window.  
  
Tai and Sora were now wrestling each other on the floor, Kari asked Gomamon why he was here. "I accidentally sold Matt a bottle of instant hair loss instead of a bottle of shampoo, he used the bottle in the shower and he lost some hair." Gomamon explained, "Some hair! He lost almost all of it! You should be ashamed of yourself." Kari scolded. Gomamon grabbed a pair of glasses with fake puppy dog eyes glued onto the frames out of his suitcase, he put them on before Kari could say anything else.   
  
  
(Scientific fact: Kari's brain, the politeness part of the brain also has an affect when she spots puppy dog eyes, some memory cells will travel through her system to the hands. When the memory cells reach their destination, Kari's hand will pat the creature with the puppy dog eyes, in this case, Gomamon. The cells will travel through Kari's skin and disappear. The brain will lose some memory and Kari will forget any events that have occurred in the previous 10 seconds with the exception of patting the creature. In other words, if Kari sees puppy dog eyes, she forgets what happened 10 seconds ago except patting what ever she patted. Got that? Good)  
  
  
Kari patted Gomamon on the head then walked away, now that Kari wasn't here, Gomamon couldn't be bothered at all.  
  
Matt was still looking for Gomamon, Matt stopped looking for a few moments, he stopped by a drugstore and bought a bottle of instant hair growth, as Matt rubbed some on his head, he felt ticklish when the hair started growing back, Matt started to laugh as the hair on his head grew. "Excuse me but have you seen a cat with large paws and a white coat of fur with amazing strengh and speed by the name of " a voice behind Matt asked. Matt couldn't answer because of the constant laughing. The person behind Matt was wearing a cloak so Matt could'nt see who it was, the cloaked figure exited the drugstore. The the cloaked figure looked at his pocket watch, "Time for me to go now" and with that, the figure disappeared in a puff of smoke........  
  
A/N The end of this story isn't that funny, but this is my first fanfic to be posted in my entire life so be nice!!! I need ideas for the next part so please review!!!!!!   
That's it for now.  
  
  
  
  



End file.
